Working Up An Appetite
by underwatersiren
Summary: Bilbo returns home after a long day, and is surprised by her lover.


Bilbo Baggins had had a very long day. Erebor was reclaimed, the hard-fought battle won, but there was still much that needed doing before Erebor could be considered restored. Reconstruction was going on all over the mountain, and Bilbo had found herself overseeing several restoration projects.

At the moment she was in charge of leading the cleaning crews that were making their way steadily throughout the living quarters of the mountain, seeking furniture that could be refurbished and cleaning the decades of grime and dragon stench from the walls. In the three months since the Battle of the Five Armies, as everyone had taken to calling it, Bilbo and her crew had already cleaned both the royal quarters as well as the merchants' quarters down near the old marketplace.

The old marketplace itself was not currently fit to accommodate any merchant stalls as it had been temporarily converted to house the tents of all the dwarves that did not have housing available to them in the nearby living quarters. Dáin had brought an impressively sized army with him, and the cleaning crews could only move so fast, so until other housing sections of the mountain had been cleaned and furnished, communal living would have to suffice.

Not that Bilbo had heard any complaints, mind you. All of Dáin's dwarves had been very kind to her, though that may have been because of Thorin. Since coming out of her gold sickness and defeating Azog, Thorin had prostrated herself before Bilbo and begged for her forgiveness. It had been quite the sight, the dwarf king on her knees, tears streaming down her face as she clasped Bilbo's tiny hands in her larger ones and begged the hobbit to forgive her cruelty. As if Bilbo could do anything else./p

Anyone who knows anything about hobbits, knows that it is not in their nature to hold onto anger or hurt. Of course, she forgave Thorin. Besides, it hadn't really been Thorin's fault. The gold sickness had clouded her mind and left her blind to her own actions. Bilbo knew that the dwarf that had taken her by the throat and threatened to throw her from the ramparts was not _her_ Thorin. Her Thorin loved her, had told her so in the clover fields surrounding Beorn's house. Had told her again when she stayed by her sickbed in Lake Town and nursed her through her cold. Had told her repeatedly after she had come back to her after the battle, and vowed to forever protect and honor her.

And that was all the reassurance Bilbo needed. Thorin had returned to herself, the gold sickness that had ensnared her was now just a bad memory. She had taken her place as the rightful King Under the Mountain, and her reign thus far had been very successful.

The forges were working once again, their fires being used to aid in the reconstruction. Trade agreements had been struck with the elves of the Woodland Realm, thanks to Fíli and Kíli's excellent negotiation skills, which kept all of the dwarves from starving through the bitterly harsh winter that raged on outside the mountain. Even some of the mines had been reopened, though many had suffered collapses; not that they would stay closed for long, with Bifur and Bofur heading all mining inspections and excavations. Yes, everyone under the mountain had their own jobs to do, and not one pair of hands was left idle for long. The dwarves were very hard-working and tireless people, who kept going day and night, usually only stopping for sleep and meals. Bilbo admired their dedication and tried her best to keep up and do as much as she could, but she just didn't have their stamina.

Bilbo looked down at her pocket watch and noticed it was already eight o'clock in the evening. She wiped the sweat from her brow and removed her cleaning apron and gloves. Looking around the room she had been cleaning, she decided she had done as much as she could for this day. It would soon be suppertime, and she still needed to bathe and change into clean clothes before Thorin returned to their shared chambers.

Bilbo notified one of the dwarves on her crew that she would be retiring for the evening and looked over the list of rooms that had been completed for the day. She was pleased with the results, seven new chambers in the miners' quarters had been cleaned out. Of those seven quarters, all seven of the bed frames were still in suitable condition, though they would all need new straw mattresses, as the old ones had deteriorated over time. Still, straw stuffing was not difficult to come by. She was glad that more rooms were being opened up to house all of the dwarves aiding in the restoration. She really did feel bad for the ones that had to camp out in their tiny tents in the marketplace.

Bilbo put away her cleaning things and left orders to pass on to the night crew that would be coming in a few hours before turning to head home. Home. Such a strange concept for a hobbit lass to consider the underside of a mountain home. Home used to be a warm, wood-paneled smial, a solitary place filled with good food, strict meal schedules and long hours spent bent over a writing desk. It used to be rolling green hills, fields of colorful flowers, and the smell of tilled earth.

Now her home was made of stone halls, hot forges, and long days spent far away from the sun. She did still miss her Shire, and thought fondly of it as often as she had time to, but she knew it was no longer her true home. Home was where Thorin was, and Thorin was here, in Erebor. These dwarves had become as much her people as her fellow hobbits had been, and she couldn't imagine leaving what she now considered her mountain behind to return to an empty smial.

So it had been decided that Bilbo would stay. When spring finally did arrive, envoys would be sent to the Shire to collect some of Bilbo's things. There wasn't much that she really needed, just a few books that she valued, as well as some sentimental things, like the portraits of her parents she kept hanging in her sitting room. Anything else she needed, Thorin was more than eager to supply her with.

After the royal chambers had been cleaned and refurbished, Thorin had immediately moved Bilbo and herself into the largest and most lavish of the rooms. The rest of the company had also received rooms, but none quite so extravagant as Bilbo and Thorin's. Thorin had gifted Bilbo with a large bed, with a plush down mattress and soft fur blankets. Though Bilbo didn't want to think about how difficult or expensive it had been to procure such a bad, considering the closest place that could supply them with any luxury items was Thranduil's kingdom.

It was the soft bed that Bilbo was daydreaming about as she floated down the hall that led to her rooms. However, any chance of laying down in said bed was currently out of the question, not until she'd had a thorough scrubbing in the bath. And then the stew kettle for dinner would need to be set over the kitchen fire to cook.

Bilbo turned the room key Thorin had given her in the lock and opened the door leading to the sitting room. She looked at the wide space and gave a large sigh of relief at finally being back home. The room was empty, the serving lady that looked after the rooms having already left for the evening. A fire was merrily crackling away in the fireplace, keeping the large sitting room comfortably warm. Near the fireplace was a plush sofa and some sitting chairs. None of them matched, as they had all been rescued from different rooms. Thorin promised once things had been settled better she would acquire a matching furniture set, but Bilbo didn't really mind, as they were all in good condition and quite comfortable.

Bilbo placed her key in a small dish on the large round table across the room from the fire and ran her hand over the smooth wood. The table had been another gift from Thorin. As much as Thorin tried to be home on time for supper every evening, there were times when her kingly duties would keep her busy well into the night. On such evenings Bilbo would invite whichever available members of the Company to dine with her and share their stories of all the goings-on they each were experiencing within the mountain.

Bilbo turned away from the table with a smile and entered her bedroom. She eyed the bed in the corner with longing, but resisted the urge to stretch out across it and instead walked over to the wardrobe against the opposite wall and pulled out some clean clothing to change into. Clothing was another matter she had to deal with when she decided to take up residence within the mountain. All of her traveling clothes had been either lost or destroyed, and her body was much different than that of the few dwarrowdams that stayed in Erebor, so new clothing had to be created for her.

Bilbo decided a dress would be preferable to spend her evening in, easy to slip into after her bath, and more comfortable to lounge around in than the constricting trousers she had to wear when cleaning. She decided on a simple dress, dark blue with silver embroidery around the bottom hem and a square cut neckline. She knew the significance blue and silver held for Thorin, so she wore them often to please her lover.

Bilbo laid the dress out on the bed to prevent any wrinkles and went into the bathing room to draw her bath water. No one was more pleasantly surprised than Bilbo to learn that the pipes leading from various hot springs to bathing chambers in the mountain were still in working condition, and she took advantage of the luxury often. Turning on the faucets to fill the large stone bathtub, Bilbo couldn't help but smile widely as the steaming water burst forth.

Bilbo gathered some scented oils from a shelf on the wall near the door and poured some into the bath and waited for the tub to fill. Once the water was at a comfortable level, she shut off the faucet and left the room to head to the small kitchen off the side of the sitting room. She wouldn't be able to enter the bath right away, as the water was much too hot for her sensitive hobbit skin.

Bilbo set about cutting up some potatoes, carrots, onions, tomatoes and mushrooms, with some garlic and thyme for seasoning and threw it all into a kettle of water to set over the kitchen fire to cook. Looking down at her watch once again, she hurried back to the bathing chamber to finish getting ready. It was already a quarter to nine and Thorin would hopefully be home fairly soon.

Entering the lavish bathing chamber once again, Bilbo quickly stripped off her sweaty blouse and trousers and unwound the binder she always wore when working. Her breasts rejoiced at the release, and Bilbo gave them a gentle massage. She hated wearing the damn thing, but her bosom was too large to go without a binder when she worked.

Tossing her clothing in the wicker laundry basket in the corner of the room, Bilbo then started working on unbinding her hair. It was currently up in a scarf, to keep it out of her face. She removed the scarf that held back her hair and ran her fingers through the honey curls to loosen them up a bit. She then removed the silver courtship bead from the braid behind her left ear and set it on the shelf before undoing the braid.

Once her hair was fully undone and loose about her shoulders, Bilbo entered the bath. The water was the perfect temperature, not too hot, and felt amazing against her tired muscles. Sighing with pleasure, Bilbo settled down fully in the bath and rested her head against the side of the tub. She allowed herself a moment to let heat the relax her body and warm her fully before she set about methodically scrubbing herself. She started with her feet, cleaning carefully between her toes. Moving quickly up her body, she scrubbed every inch of her skin until it glowed a pleasant peachy pink. Lastly, she massaged some of the cleaning oils into her hair and scrubbed at her scalp before dipping fully under the water to rinse herself off.

Rising up from the bath, Bilbo shivered as the cool air hit her skin, warm droplets of water skimming down her body. She wrung the water from her hair and emptied the tub. She wrapped a soft towel around her body and rubbed it over her damp skin quickly before drying off her hair as best she could. Tossing the damp towel into the laundry basket, she headed back to the bedroom.

Looking at her pocket watch once again, she saw that it was already ten past, and Thorin was still not home. Bilbo frowned, hoping that Thorin wouldn't be kept much later. She had assured Bilbo that morning that she would be home for supper, and no messenger had arrived to tell her otherwise.

 _Maybe she's on her way now_ , Bilbo thought to herself and sat down on the soft bed. Her dress lay discarded at the end of the bed, but Bilbo wasn't ready to put it on just yet. She stretched out fully across the bed and enjoyed the feel of the soft fur against her skin. Turning onto her belly, Bilbo decided to relax for few minutes among the luxurious furs before getting dressed. After all, it had been a very long day.

Bilbo woke to the feeling of someone's hand skimming gently across the back of her thigh. It took a moment for her to come out of her sleep-induced haze to realize that she was still laying naked on the bed, and that she recognized the hand that was stroking her. Bilbo sighed happily as she started to turn over, but the hand pressed firmly against her back, pinning her in place.

"Don't," came a soft voice. Bilbo knew that voice, for it was Thorin that spoke to her.

"Let me look at you for a moment," Thorin said, her voice deep and husky with what Bilbo knew was desire. Bilbo licked her suddenly dry lips but did as her lover commanded, turning her head slightly to look at Thorin over her shoulder.

Thorin stood at the edge of the bed looking down at Bilbo with a mixture of love and lust. She was fully dressed in her regal attire, crown still sitting atop her head, which only made Bilbo feel even more naked, but somehow not at all self-conscious. In fact, it only helped fuel Bilbo's own desire.

Thorin brought her hand up to stroke Bilbo's hair with a loving little smile, before trailing her hand down her spine. Bilbo shivered but did not shy away from her lover's touch.

"Such a wonderful sight to come home to," Thorin whispered seductively, as her hand stroked Bilbo's plump ass, groping one of the fleshy cheeks. "What a lucky dwarf I am to have such a breathtakingly beautiful lady in my bed."

" _Thorin_ ," Bilbo whined and tried to press herself closer to Thorin's hand, which only made Thorin laugh and give her a light spank. Bilbo's breath hitched, and she wished very much that Thorin would do it again.

"Such a naughty little hobbit you are," Thorin growled and spanked Bilbo's other cheek before taking both in her hands and massaging them gently, a reverent look on her face.

Bilbo bit her lip, but not before a whimper could escape her. She loved it when Thorin got a little rough with her, but she refused to beg for it. After all, perfectly respectable hobbits did not beg their lovers to spank them, no matter how much they may have wanted to.

Thorin smirked at Bilbo but said nothing as she brought her hand down to strike at Bilbo's ass cheek. Bilbo felt the jolt of the strike travel directly to her clit and choked down the moan that threatened to rise up in her throat. However, the look on her face must have been enough to please Thorin, as just a heartbeat later she felt a strike on her other cheek, leaving her breathless.

Thorin groaned with want as she looked down at her lover, face flushed with desire. Thorin continued spanking her little hobbit, alternating between each cheek until they were both a pleasant shade of red, the skin warm against Thorin's hand. Bilbo lay a whimpering mess in front of her, her lips swollen from her biting, and eyes glassy with want.

"Don't move," Thorin commanded as she took a step back from Bilbo and began to disrobe. Bilbo shivered from the authority in Thorin's voice but did as she was told. She rested her head against the furs beneath her and tried to regulate her breathing as she listened to Thorin's clothes hitting the stone floor. She could feel the wetness that had gathered between her thighs and shivered again in anticipation of what was to come next.

Lost in her own thoughts, Bilbo jumped slightly as she felt Thorin's hand return to her ass. Stilling herself she relaxed under her lover's touch. Thorin massaged her ass for a moment before bringing her head down to kiss each of Bilbo's reddened cheeks, the stubble from her beard making Bilbo shudder once again.

Thorin smiled and spread her lover's cheeks open and gazed at the beauty of Bilbo's sex, pink and glistening with arousal. Thorin moved her hands to Bilbo's hips and lifted them up until Bilbo rested on her slightly spread knees, to give Thorin better access.

Bilbo whined, but kept her head down, as Thorin began to gently stroke the back of Bilbo's thighs, up and down, her thumbs moving closer to Bilbo's center with every upwards stroke. Thorin chuckled at her little lover's impatience, and pressed more kisses to Bilbo's overheated skin, before inhaling the scent radiating from Bilbo's core.

"Do you have any idea how delicious you smell?" Thorin pressed a light kiss to Bilbo's petals before taking another deep inhale. "I could just devour you."

Bilbo moaned softly and pressed her face into the bed as Thorin ran her tongue from Bilbo's opening down to her clit, the pleasure overwhelming her. Thorin held firmly to Bilbo's hips as she buried her face between Bilbo's cheeks and began sucking at her little bud.

Bilbo cried out with pleasure, her voice muffled by the bed, and pressed herself back against Thorin's eager mouth. Her hands clutched at the furs beneath her as her body went rigid from the sensation of Thorin's wicked tongue against her clit, nearly send her over the edge already. But Bilbo was determined not to let go too soon, she wanted this to last.

"Thorin!" Bilbo keened as her lover growled, the vibration a shock against her oversensitive bud. "Oh, it's so good. It's _too good_ , Thorin."

Thorin ignored her, sucking harder at her clit and releasing her hip to strike at her ass again. Bilbo gasped for air, the pleasure overwhelming. Her thighs were shaking and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. She could only hold onto the bed and moan as Thorin continued pleasuring her.

Thorin removed her mouth from Bilbo's clit, sliding her tongue up towards her opening before plunging right into the dripping wet heat. Bilbo keened her back arching, pressing herself closer to Thorin's face, so close Thorin couldn't even draw breath. But Thorin did not push her away but rather held her close, her tongue swirling inside Bilbo, the scratchy texture of her beard rubbing roughly against Bilbo's clit.

Bilbo sobbed as her release rushed over her, every muscle in her body drawing tight. She fought for breath for a moment, the pleasure so intense she almost forgot how to work her lungs. All the while, Thorin continued fucking her with her amazing tongue, petting her hands over Bilbo's hips, ass and thighs, soothing her through her orgasm.

After a moment, Bilbo came down from her intense high and pulled away from Thorin's mouth to stretch out on the bed. Her breath still came in pants and she could feel the most delicious current spreading through her body, almost as if her skin were humming with pleasure. She could feel Thorin shift behind her, climbing fully onto the bed to lie next to her, her soft lips trailing gentle kisses up Bilbo's spine and shoulders.

 _I think I'd very much like to wake up to this all the time_ , Bilbo thought as Thorin's mouth began sucking a love mark on her neck. Bilbo sighed once again and turned over to face her lover. She cupped Thorin's bristly cheek and pulled her close until their mouths met.

Thorin moaned into her mouth, her tongue licking against Bilbo's own. Bilbo could taste herself on her lover's mouth, and she would be a liar if she said she didn't love it. Bilbo sighed into the kiss and removed her hands from Thorin's face to trail down over her lightly furred chest to cup her breasts. Thorin moaned again as Bilbo kneaded her breasts, her thumbs rubbing across her hard nipples, playing with the gold rings pierced through pulled away from Bilbo's mouth to focus and her neck, biting and sucking hard at the sensitive flesh, before trailing upwards to nip at the pointed tip of Bilbo's ear. Bilbo shivered at the sensation, and could feel the fires of her desire lighting within her once again. But she fought against the desire, determined to give Thorin the release she deserved./p

Thorin pulled away from Bilbo's mouth to focus and her neck, biting and sucking hard at the sensitive flesh, before trailing upwards to nip at the pointed tip of Bilbo's ear. Bilbo shivered at the sensation, and could feel the fires of her desire lighting within her once again. But she fought against the desire, determined to give Thorin the release she deserved.

"Lie back, my love," Bilbo whispered breathlessly, pressing up against her to get her to move. "Let me pleasure you."

Thorin moved away from Bilbo, and reclined back against the furs, her dark hair spread out around her like a dark halo. Her eyes were hooded, gazing up at Bilbo with want and desire, her lips wet and plump from kissing. A slight flush had worked its way down her neck and spread out along her chest. Her breasts, though modest, were perfectly formed, her dusky pink nipples standing up at attention, waiting for their mistress to continue her attentions to them.

Moving her eyes further downward, Bilbo took in the sight of Thorin's stomach, well toned with lean muscles. There were scars as well, an especially painful looking one traveled up from her navel to her breastbone, a parting gift from Azog before Thorin could plunge her own sword into his neck. Despite the scar, or maybe for them, Bilbo still thought her lover was the most exquisite beauty she had ever seen.

"Do you like what you see, Burglar?" Thorin asked, the amusement clear in her voice. Bilbo ignored her and bent to press her lips to Thorin's belly, creating a path of wet kisses up to her breasts, where she then took a nipple in her mouth, her hand pinching and rolling between her fingers. Thorin hissed with pleasure, her own hands gripping tightly to Bilbo's mass of curls. Bilbo hummed against the flesh in her mouth, nipping slightly, and then delighting in the feel of Thorin's hands tightening in her hair. Another little kink of hers, she loved it when Thorin pulled her hair.

Bilbo let the nipple slip from her mouth and moved her kisses upwards, biting at the juncture of Thorin's neck. Thorin groaned with frustration and moved her hands from Bilbo's hair to her hips, pulling her down against her.

"My, how eager you are, my king," Bilbo purred against Thorin's neck.

"Aye, eager for you to be done with your teasing, halfling," Thorin groaned back.

Bilbo laughed cheerily and nuzzled against Thorin's furry jaw. She moved her hand away from Thorin's breasts, slipping down, down, over the hard planes of her stomach; down, down to the thatch of soft dark fur that covered her sex. She sighed as she pet the soft hair, her fingers sliding through the short hairs to tease at Thorin's sex.

"How much longer will you make me wait, halfling?" Thorin groaned, her voice tight with desire.

"I don't really know," Bilbo replied with a smile. "I quite like seeing you tense beneath me."

Thorin growled at her in warning, smacking playfully at Bilbo's arse, making her jump.

"Now, now, dearest, none of that. It's your turn, remember?" Bilbo teased.

"You'd best get on with it then before I take you over my knee and give you a real thrashing," she replied.

Bilbo shivered at the mental picture that entered her mind. "Maybe another time."

She sat up, moving to straddle Thorin's thigh, so she could better see her lover's flower opening up to take her. She slipped her index finger between her petals, reveling in the velvety smooth heat that enveloped her finger. Crooking her finger, she sought the one spot she knew could make Thorin fall apart.

"Mm, you're so wet for me, my love," Bilbo cooed softly, slipping another finger inside. "Does this feel good, dear heart? Are you going to come for me?"

Thorin moaned and pushed her hips up against Bilbo's hand. Bilbo shuddered at the sensation of Thorin's heat tightening around her fingers, and ground her own sex down on Thorin's thigh, seeking to relieve the pressure building within herself.

"Please, ghivashel," Thorin moaned brokenly. " _Please_."

Unlike Bilbo, Thorin had absolutely no qualms about begging her lover for release. Bilbo moaned softly, lust coursing through her veins, and rocked against Thorin, her fingers pumping swiftly within Thorin's pulsing sex. She was so close, they both were.

"Yes, my love," Bilbo whimpered, her breathing coming fast and shallow. "Yes, just let go for me. I want to feel you come."

Bilbo adjusted her fingers so that three of them were now thrusting away inside Thorin, while her thumb rubbed at her clit. Bilbo brought her other hand to pinch and pull at Thorin's nipple, roughly, the way Bilbo knew she liked. Thorin's hands clenched at the furs on the bed and she groaned loudly as she reached her peak.

Bilbo whimpered, watching her love coming undone beneath her, and gave in to her own release, grinding down against Thorin's thigh. She fought to keep her eyes open and fixed on Thorin's face, which was flushed the most beautiful color, her lips parted open, her breath coming in pants.

After a moment, Bilbo could no longer find the energy to stay upright and moved to lie next to Thorin. Thorin brought Bilbo into her arms, moving to tuck Bilbo's head under her chin. They stayed like that for a while, Thorin's hands rubbing circles on Bilbo's back, occasionally tilting her head down to steal sweet kisses. Bilbo was sure she was going to slip back to sleep until a thought entered her head and she sat bot upright in the bed, eyes wide.

"Supper!" She cried, jumping up from the bed and looking around for her dressing robe.

"What in the world are you going on about?" Thorin asked her with a confused look.

"I had put a kettle of stew on to cook before you came home, but I fell asleep, and then you woke me up, and we…well… I completely forgot about the stew!" Bilbo pulled a shift from her wardrobe and over her head. She began to make her way to the kitchen when Thorin's hand around her wrist stopped her.

"Wait, amrâlimê," Thorin said, pulling Bilbo back to the bed. "You don't have to worry about the stew. I took care of it."

"What do you mean, you ' _took care of it_ '?" Bilbo asked suspiciously.

"When I arrived home I could smell it wafting from the kitchen. I went there looking for you and noticed the kettle boiling, so I moved it off the fire. I tried calling your name, but you didn't answer," Thorin said with a shrug.

"When you came home," Bilbo said dazedly. "When exactly did you get home? What time is it now?"

"Well, I got home a few minutes shy of half past nine," Thorin said with a blush. "The council meeting ended on time, but it was hard to leave. Everyone kept coming up to me afterwards wanting to speak their opinions about one thing or another, and I lost track of time."

Bilbo was surprised she had only been a sleep for such a short time. It felt like she had slept much longer than she had. Turning away from Thorin, she looked at the pocket watch she had set on the bedside table. It wasn't yet eleven!

"Well, thank you for saving my cooking, dearest," Bilbo said with a sigh of relief, and gave Thorin a sweet kiss. "If you're hungry, I'll pour us each a bowl before bed, how does that sound?"

"I would much appreciate it," Thorin replied, a cheeky look crossing her face. "I did work up quite the appetite."

Bilbo slapped Thorin on the arm but didn't resist when she pulled her in for another kiss. Sighing happily, Bilbo melted into the embrace, her heart fit to overflow with all the love she carried for her silly dwarf.

"Very well, then," Bilbo twittered happily, pulling away from Thorin's arms. She looked Thorin up and down with a slight frown."But you'd better put something on. I'm not dining with you in the nude. We're not animals, Thorin."

And with Thorin's barking laughter at her back, Bilbo left the room to ready their late supper.


End file.
